


Drama

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [319]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cynicism, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, advances, all of this is shit and not serious obviously, to have play time
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Vraiment, Niko a l'impression de devoir gérer tous les problèmes des joueurs.





	Drama

Drama

Niko par pur réflexe se masse les tempes, c’est de plus en plus épuisant de gérer les dramas quotidiens du Bayern : Un jour tout va bien et tout le monde s’aime, un autre jour un joueur se sent délaissé et tous se retournent contre lui. C’est trop facile de tout reposer sur lui comme s’il était le seul responsable de tout ce bordel. Niko est l’entraîneur, pas le père des joueurs, ils sont comme ses gamins par moment mais il ne va pas aller leur faire le ménage chez eux pour autant, alors c’est pareil ici que ce soit à l’Allianz ou à la Säbener Strasse, il ne va pas leur tenir la main quand même ! En tant qu’ancien joueur il sait ce que représente l’envie de jouer quand on est sur le banc, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il faut se faire passer pour une diva ou il ne savait quoi pour attirer l’attention des médias et ainsi obtenir du temps de jeu. En plus, ça ne marchait pas avec lui, James Rodriguez pouvait en témoigner. De plus, Niko savait presque tout le temps s’il fallait vraiment faire jouer tel ou tel pour améliorer le jeu sur les terrains, alors venir pleurer ne servait à rien s’il n’y avait pas d’effort en plus sur la pelouse (il pensait à James une nouvelle fois).

« Coach. » Thomas rentre dans son bureau alors qu’il commençait à se reposer, _et c’est reparti pour un tour…_

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » _Si possible pas en lien avec le temps de jeu Thomas, s’il te plaît_

« Par rapport à mes titularisations coach, peut-être qu’on peut s’arranger… » _Fais chier _

« De quelle manière veux-tu qu’on s’arrange Thomas ? Tu veux qu’on échange nos postes ? » Peut-être que son sarcasme n’avait pas été assez prononcé

« Non coach, on peut peut-être s’arranger d’une autre manière. » La voix de Thomas est basse et pleine de suppositions qui pourraient lui faire perdre son travail aussi rapidement que l’allemand s’est glissé entre ses jambes

« Un arrangement évidemment… » Niko a 48 ans, il a vu d’autres choses dans sa carrière, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être un minimum surpris des avances de Müller

Son pantalon glisse sur ses cuisses, bientôt suivi par son boxer, il espère silencieusement qu’il a fermé la porte de son bureau, il ne veut pas voir Hansi débarquer à l’improviste et être traumatisé. Thomas veut du temps de jeu comme James l’année dernière, la différence entre les deux selon lui est que Müller sait que ce n’est pas parce qu’il le fait qu’il aura sa récompense, alors que le colombien pensait réellement que le baiser dans son bureau lui apporterait quelque chose si ce n’est un orgasme dans son cul. Niko pourrait arrêter Thomas maintenant, mais ça l’amuse de le voir essayer de se positionner pour le convaincre au maximum. Niko pose sa main dans ses cheveux et fait en sorte qu’il n’ait pas à réellement lui faire une fellation, chacun a son honneur après tout.

« Coach… »

« Tu joueras Thomas, pas besoin de faire ça. »

« C’est vrai ? Vous ne me mentez pas juste parce que vous me voulez ailleurs ? »

« Non, tu joueras face à Union Berlin, ensuite on verra, promis, n’appelle pas Lisa, j’en ai eu assez l’année dernière. »

« Lisa ne vous appellera pas coach ! »

« Thomas, parle-moi juste la prochaine fois, des arrangements peuvent se faire en utilisant sa langue mais d’une toute autre manière. »

« Bien sûr coach ! »

Niko retourne à sa migraine, ses jambes toujours exposées sous son bureau, c’est de plus en plus ridicule d’entraîner le Bayern, il doit vraiment faire quelque chose de mal…

Fin


End file.
